


Under the Mistletoe

by Deathangelgw



Series: Harry Potter Advent [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Draco creates a potion to drive Harry crazy and it kinda maybe...backfires.





	

Title: Harry Potter Advent Challenge: Under the Mistletoe Pt. 5/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, silliness, sap, slash

Pairings: Draco+Harry+everyone

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Day Five of the Advent Challenge-> An accident with mistletoe results in interesting side affects with the two arch rivals

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

‘This is going to be the best! One zap with this and Potter will be unable to stop kissing everyone!’ Draco thought gleefully as he held up the vial of bubbling potion, watching as it glittered red, then green before becoming white. All he had to do was throw it at Potter and, once the vial had shattered, releasing the potion, it would evaporate into a mist and be absorbed by Potter. Only close proximity guaranteed success and, while Draco wouldn’t mind getting others involved, he wanted Potter to be the one to suffer.

 

Laughing softly as he clutched the potion vial in his hand, he ran from his private room, intent on finding Potter. His glee, though, blinded him to his pathway and, as he rounded a corner sharply, he ran into his target. They both cried out as they collapsed into each other and the vial flew up. Draco’s eyes widened and he tried to catch the vial, but could only watch in horror as it slipped through his fingers and smashed next to and on them. True to its properties, the potion evaporated and absorbed…into both Harry *and* Draco.

 

Cursing a blue streak as he stood up hastily, Draco swayed and brushed his clothes frantically in the hopes to get rid of the potion. But, to his shock, he looked up and locked eyes with Hermione. Unable to stop himself, he rushed forward and kissed her deeply, ignoring her muffled cries of surprise and disgust as he shoved his tongue down her throat and pinned her flailing arms with his own. With a gasp, he broke free and stumbled back, only to look over as he heard another muffled cry, this one male, as Harry tackled Seamus and gave new meaning to ‘tonsil hockey’.

 

Dismayed and more than a little disgusted, Draco stumbled back and ran into a hard body. Turning, he didn’t even pause to think as he pressed his lips hungrily to his obstacle’s lips, fighting off the batting hands that tried to pull him away. He growled as he released his prey and paled as he saw an enraged Ron staring at him. With a cry, he ran from the hall, trying to avoid anyone else and not succeeding as he kissed everyone he came near…even Crabbe and Goyle at one point.

 

Disgusted and shuddering, he ran to the one person he knew that could help him: Professor Snape. “Professor! You’ve got to help me!!” Draco shouted in panic as he ran into the potions’ classroom. He skidded to a stop at the front row, hands held up defensively as the dark haired Wizard glared at him as he rose.

 

“And what, Mr. Malfoy, must I help you with?” Snape growled out as he slowly crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Potion…kissing…Crabbe…Weasley…help!” Draco babbled as he fought the urge to move forward and plunder his Head of House’s mouth for all it was worth. He shuddered and struggled not to gag, not wanting to even think about it.

 

“Let me guess…you were foolish enough to create ‘Mistletoe Mist’. You are even more idiotic than that imbecile, Longbottom,” Snape sneered in amusement as Draco looked up at him desperately.

 

“How do I stop it?!” Draco demanded as he shuddered, licking his lips as he looked away from his potions’ teacher.

 

“Stop it? There’s only one way. The one who administered it has to kiss you, because it enhances one’s senses and desires for another. But, only the one who the desire had been made from can break it. So…who administered it?” Snape asked in amusement as he watched Draco squirm.

 

“I-I did. I-I created it to make Potter go nuts…” Draco stuttered out, and then wheeled around as he heard a gasp of shock from the door.

 

“Are you bloody mad, Malfoy?! Don’t you know what it does?!” Hermione demanded as she helped Ron keep Harry pinned as he tried to kiss them both desperately. Harry’s face was flushed with embarrassment and desperation as he struggled and whimpered.

 

“Yes of course I do! It’ll make him go mad!” Draco retorted nastily, smirking as Harry glared at him angrily while he struggled, now in anger.

 

“Interesting.” Snape’s comment stopped them from heading into a fist fight and they looked at him as he sat on his desk, smirking as he watched them. “I see now…interesting. Well, Mr. Malfoy. If you wish to be free and I’m sure Potter wishes to be free, then you both have to kiss.”

 

Silence fell over the group as they stared at the Potions’ Master as if he had grown a dozen heads. The protests started a few seconds later.

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

“I wouldn’t kiss him if he was the last snake on the earth!”

 

“Isn’t there another way, Professor?!”

 

“That’s disgusting!”

 

The four teenagers shouted their protests as they stepped forward, and then stopped as he held up a hand. Sneering, Snape recrossed his arms before him. “That is how the potion will end. It won’t fade, only make the symptoms worse until…well, let’s just say that control won’t be an option. So…are you going to protest anymore or shall we get to it?” he asked, his voice oily with amusement.

 

Swallowing hard as they glared at each other, Draco and Harry moved together reluctantly. Harry clenched his hands into fists as he glared at the blond as they moved together. “You’re a toadstool when this is done,” he murmured angrily, annoyed at Draco’s smirk.

 

“Let’s see you do it, Potter,” Draco shot back softly. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and they pressed close as their lips met hesitantly. The world then seemed to vanish around them as the heat of each other’s mouths enraptured them completely. Their heads tilted slowly to accommodate their noses as their mouths opened, tongues tangling with the other’s in a slow, sensuous dance. Draco’s hands ran up Harry’s back slowly, melding them together passionately as the kiss deepened and lengthened, much to the observers’ shock and bemusement.

 

As the kiss ended slowly and they parted, Draco and Harry gazed at each other in confusion and wariness, eyes wide with emotions they had hidden even to themselves. Pushing apart abruptly as they realized that the potion was fulfilled, the two arch enemies glared at each other, not fooling anyone. Draco smirked as he straightened his robes, and then licked his lips, once more his cocky self. “Well, Potter…thanks for the help. Enjoy the one big thrill of your life,” he sneered before sauntering out of the room, his Slytherin cool once more in place.

 

“Well of all the…that ferret! He didn’t even thank Harry or Professor Snape!” Hermione raged huffily as she faced Ron. She thus didn’t see the thoughtful look on Harry and Snape’s face as they looked at the door that Draco had left through. Snape silently observed Harry, smirking in amusement. The potion had worked better than anything he had hoped for. Now all he had to do was wait on their explorations which were sure to happen, and then introduce a new factor.

 

He watched the trio of Gryffindors leave, smirking. Oh yes…waiting was his specialty.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
